marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on John Pilgrim
The Ambush on John Pilgrim was an open confrontation between the Punisher and John Pilgrim. Background Following the unsuccessful escape from the Sacred Saints Hospital, Frank Castle was apprehended by Brett Mahoney. En route to the 15th Precinct Police Station, Castle and Mahoney were attacked by John Pilgrim who shot an ambulance, causing it to fall from the highway. Castle managed to escape, saving Mahoney from the burning ambulance and left him. Before Pilgrim could reach them, he was intercepted by Dinah Madani. After the brief confrontation, Pilgrim avoided Madani, stealing her car and driving away from the place. escapes from John Pilgrim]] Following the address in Madani's car, Pilgrim arrived at the trailer where he found Curtis Hoyle. Realizing that trailer must be used as a hideout, Pilgrim decided not to kill Hoyle and while they were talking, Amy Bendix returned to the trailer. Seeing his target, Pilgrim attempted to capture Bendix, however, he was confronted by Hoyle. As the fight progressed, Bendix managed to shot Pilgrim in the leg and escape, hiding in the trunk of the car. Pilgrim then beat Hoyle and left the trailer, driving to the hotel. is kidnapped by Frank Castle]] Meanwhile, Castle managed to track down David Schultz by pretending to be O'Rourke and contacting NYPD. Arriving at his apartment, Castle subdued Schultz, saying that he needs to find his parents who were responsible for the Massacre in Chicago and the Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station. Despite Schultz' denial, Castle kidnapped Schultz and brought him to the trailer where Hoyle said that Bendix is gone.The Punisher: 2.12: Collision Course Thinking that Bendix was kidnapped by Pilgrim, Castle contacted Schultzes, informing them that his son is a hostage. Castle demanded to return Bendix to him or Schultz will die. Eliza called Pilgrim (who actually did not kidnap Bendix), saying that he needs to turn Bendix to Castle, for the safety of his own sons.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind Ambush Firefight at the Hotel engaging in battle with John Pilgrim]] Arming herself with the shotgun from Dinah Madani's car, Amy Bendix headed through the hotel to John Pilgrim's room. However, she quickly changed her mind, knowing that she cannot deal with Pilgrim by herself and called Frank Castle, informing him about Pilgrim's location. Castle warned her to stay away as much as possible, so Pilgrim could not harm her and walked to his room. Pulling the gun, Castle rushed to the room, finding it empty as Pilgrim covered in the opposite room. threatening to kill Amy Bendix]] Hearing Castle in the opposite room, Pilgrim pulled his gun and opened fire through the wall, forcing Castle to take cover. Castle then fired several bullets back, emerging a gunfight between them. Hearing the gunshots, all hotel patrons escaped from his room. After several attempts to kill each other, both Castle and Pilgrim took a brief pause, stopping shooting. Using the distraction, Castle quickly left the room and rushed to Pilgrim who changed the location too. Returning to his room, Pilgrim changed his gun with the shotgun and machine gun, attacking Castle again. fighting against the police officers]] However, when Pilgrim was out of ammo, Castle broke the semi-destroyed wall and attacked Pilgrim. Pilgrim decided to run away, avoiding Castle's bullets, he unarmed Bendix and took her hostage. He threatened to kill Bendix, forcing Castle to stay away. Pilgrim informed Castle that he needs to turn him David Schultz if he wanted to keep Bendix alive, before taking the elevator and leaving the floor. As they left, Castle was spotted by the NYPD officers called to the hotel because of the gunfight. They attempted to arrest Castle, however, he managed to defeat them and followed Pilgrim to the parking lot. He saw Pilgrim driving away and leaped at his car, however, Pilgrim got rid of him and flee. Final Showdown Returning to the trailer, the Punisher found it empty, realizing that David Schultz was freed by Curtis Hoyle. Later, he was called by John Pilgrim who needed to return Schultz and Castle replied that he needs to bring unharmed Amy Bendix to him. Still keeping Bendix as the hostage, Pilgrim arrived at the trailer where he met Castle. He lied that Schultz still in the trailer with C-4 strapped to his head. Castle attempted to convince Pilgrim that he cannot trust Anderson and Eliza, however, Pilgrim replied that he has no choice, as the Schultzes had his sons. is defeated by the Punisher]] Agreeing with Castle's conditions, Pilgrim let Bendix go and she took the car and drove away from them. However, Castle stated that Schultz is gone and he had no idea where is he now. Unsatisfied, Pilgrim beat Castle and choked him with chain, demanding him to say what he wanted. Castle freed himself and emerged into the duel with Pilgrim. Despite Pilgrim's resistance, Castle grabbed the metal canister, brutally beating Pilgrim half to death. As Castle was ready to finish Pilgrim, he stopped him, asking Castle to spare his sons when he will end with the Schultzes. Realizing that Pilgrim is not a threat anymore but a father who just wanted to save his children, Castle decided to spare him. Aftermath and his kids leave the Schultz Mansion]] As they had mutual enemies, John Pilgrim informed Frank Castle about the Schultzes' location. Together with Amy Bendix, they arrived at their mansion where Castle killed Eliza Schultz. Facing Anderson Schultz, Castle showed him the footage of their dialogue what could expose Schultzes' crimes and destroy his life. Castle then handed him the handgun with one bullet and gave him the choice to live with the consequences of what he had done or commit suicide. While Castle and Bendix left, Anderson decided to choose the latter and shot himself in the head with Castle's gun. With both Schultzes dead, Pilgrim took Michael and Lemuel and walked away. References Category:Events